


A Christmas Visit to Hogsmeade

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, M/M, love you, thank you Brynn for making me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Jo, and Charlie go to Hogsmeade, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Visit to Hogsmeade

“C’mon Cas, let’s go get butterbeer! I’m cold!” Dean grins as he pulls his best friend to the Three Broomsticks. Castiel chuckles and follows Dean, shivering slightly in the cold of Hogsmeade village. Dean pulls him into the Inn and Castiel is immediately hit with a surge of warmth.

Dean smiles at him and pulls him to a table in the back, plopping in a booth and pulling Castiel in beside him. “You look cold, cutie,” Dean smiles and wraps his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Want my scarf?” he asks.

Castiel shakes his head and leans it on Dean’s shoulder. “No thank you, I’m fine,” he says softly, smiling. “When did we tell Jo and Charlie to meet us here?”

“Right about now,” Dean replies and looks up from Cas to scan the crowded Inn for the two girls. He sees them and smiles over at them, seeing Charlie’s long Gryffindor scarf wrapped around both of their necks together. They plop down across from Dean and Cas, smiling. 

“Hey boys,” Jo smiles, lacing her fingers through Charlie’s on the table. Dean smiles and replies, “Hey Jo, Charles.”

They chat for a while, getting butterbeer and sipping at it, getting warm, as they talk and laugh together. After they’ve all finished their butterbeer, they decide to go to Honeyduke’s and get some candy. It is almost Christmas after all.

Cas shivers as they walk through the light snow to get there, and Dean takes his red and gold striped scarf and wraps it around his neck over Castiel’s own blue and silver one. Cas smiles gratefully and links his arm through Dean’s as they head into the sweet-smelling shop.

“Should I get Gabriel some cockroach clusters for Christmas?” Castiel says, chuckling softly and glancing at Dean. 

Dean grins and replies, “Definitely. I got Sammy a book and some sugar quills.” Cas nods and gets some for his brother, chuckling softly to himself as he does so. Gabriel deserves it, he pranks Cas and Dean all the time with the help of his good friend Zonko. Cas is no good at pranks, so Gabriel usually gets off scot free.

They finish up and start heading back to the school, Charlie and Jo following behind. As they’re just leaving Hogsmeade, Dean feels a snowball slam into his back. “Charlie!” he laughs as he realizes that the redhead had thrown it at him. He scoops up a handful of snow and packs it into a snowball, then throws it back at his friend. 

Jo and Cas step away from the pair, letting them have their fun without getting cold and wet. Cas still has Dean’s warm scarf wrapped around his own, and it brushes Castiel’s rosy cheeks and cold lips, making him smile as he moves to stand beside Jo.

“Merry Christmas Cas,” Jo says softly and wraps her arm around Cas’ middle. Cas smiles and does the same to Jo as they watch Charlie and Dean pelting each other with snowballs, laughing and grinning.

“Merry Christmas Jo.”


End file.
